


look at you go, i just adore you

by foxtoveni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, or garden shop in keith's case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtoveni/pseuds/foxtoveni
Summary: The meaning of red tulips, true love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, ‘cause I think you’re so good and I’m nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special.” -Love Like You. By Rebecca Sugar, Aivi & Surasshu.

Lance was always pretty proud of his decorative touch, his apartment being a nice blue and grey all around and it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Neat, tidy, fixed with portraits and the statue of a lioness with blue eyes. The place looks like it would smell of cologne, as a side note.  
  
Now the thing was, he was recently teased by somebody-that somebody being Pidge-at how ‘bland’ it looked. They didn’t mean it in any harsh way, if anything they were joking but Lance couldn’t tell at that point. So he thought, why not get some flowers which ensued his research for the best flower or garden shop in town. Either one was fine.  
  
The best garden shop in town was a small wooden-looking establishment called _Wonder Garden_ and conveniently close _._ It’s a peculiar name choice that Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what was the inspiration or thought behind it but there was always a chance the owner just thought it was cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance stood at Wonder Garden’s front. It’s door painted with a fading green, decorated with a mat in front to read the warm _welcome_ in bold caps, and display up on the front was all kinds of flowers. Lilies, Roses, Tulips - all awe inspiring - and said flowers were all tucked, embraced in a modest manner inside buckets filled with water, each metallic confinement signed in what looked to be handwritten _Wonder Garden._ To their back a large window prompted up with a stick even more plant life sprouts out to the fresh afternoon air, a cloth above to shade them any time from too much sun or too much rain.  
  
  
He goes past the door, a bell above him chiming with delight to announce his presence successfully as it inclines a voice from further back to hum a soft _good afternoon,_ followed with _I’ll be with you in a moment_ and whoever they were was hard to pinpoint as the inside of the shop was just- _holy stars,_ it’s like a mini jungle, a paradise, in the middle of civilization. _A breath of fresh air._ _  
_ _  
_ Every step greeted Lance with tables aside, showing off the small potted plants like succulents and bamboos, vibrant rainbows of flowers standing proudly in every nook and cranny, tall plants with arching leaves all the way to the back with the exception of two which wave a farewell to whoever exits, orchids hung overhead that look like small and cozy houses for fairies.  
  
What takes Lance’s breath away is the boy who steps to view from behind a shelf blooming with even more flowers, he couldn’t be any older than Lance and his name tag read _Keith._ This Keith sporting a green apron smudged with dirt and a red beanie that makes his mullet styled hair stick out in a messy, cute fashion.  
  
The man named Keith stands, hands politely behind his back and one arching brow. His mouth moved a couple times and Lance realizes he’s saying something, probably wondering what’s wrong as it dawns on Lance that he’s been staring at the florist for awhile. Who knows how long, Keith maybe will let him know.  
  
“Oh,” Lance murmurs. “I’m sorry, I was thinking of some stuff. What did you say?”  
  
Raven locks of hair bounce with the tilt of Keith’s head, shoulders hunching up for a little shrug, “Don’t worry, It happens.” Keith reassures and along with his shoulders, arms drop down. “Is there anything you need?”  
  
Oh right. Lance came in here for a reason and not just wandered into the store. Although, Lance wouldn’t had mind at all accidentally walking into this place, he’ll do it every day just to see this man again.  
  
“Actually, yes,” He greets the florist, endearing with a grin. “I’m looking for some flowers.”  
  
“I’ll need you to specify, unless you want suggestions?”  
  
“Suggestions would be helpful.”  
  
Keith smiles then nods, twirling around on his heel with a hand motioning Lance to follow him and as if Keith was beckoning him sweetly, he catches up suit. Only few moments of walking and their stroll ends, Lance in front the counter while Keith was the one behind it, digging underneath it.  
  
He watches Keith rise up with some struggle and not-too-quietly plop a book on the desk, gardening gloves off by then and slender hands over the book’s cover. Upon further inspection Lance notices it’s a book about all flowers - well, it didn’t _specifically_ say that but by the size of it, it was the equivalent of the whole prehistoric life book he had as a child.  
  
“Each flower symbolizes something,” Keith starts, finger picking at the tip of the page to slide and flip over. “Is there any type you’re looking for or?”  
  
“Maybe something like,” Lance bites the inside of his cheek, strumming over ideas. “Something that represents positivity?”  
  
Keith’s purple eyes stray from Lance blue’s and back down to the book, flipping chunks of pages until he finally lands on a specific category. Keith seems to have memorized each of this book’s pages or categories a best. He turns the book around for Lance and he leans down, squinting his eyes over the various - available - options laid before him.  
  
They went over a few pages. On the third or fourth page, a pair of yellow tulips caught his eye. He extends one arm out, index finger tapping the artwork of the tulips, “What about this one?”  
  
“Tulips?”  
  
Lance nods.  
  
“Yellow Tulips used to represent hopeless love, but over time it’s meaning evolved to sunshine and cheerful thoughts.”  
  
“I’ll take a bouquet of those, please.”  
  
The taller of the two reels from the leaning position he’s been on for the past minutes, Keith following in his steps with a stretch of his back. After his stretch Keith closes the book back up and stores it back into it’s respective place under the counter, retrieving his gloves to tuck them inside his gardening apron.  
  
“One bouquet.” Keith repeats. “Will that be for deliver?”  
  
“Nah.” Lance replies casually which vaguely caught the other off guard. Why, he didn’t know, It just sounded like they’ve know each other for years. “I mean, do you have the time now?”  
  
Keith looked lost, stranded in the deep blue depths of the sea that were the man’s eyes, but he was pulled out of that ocean when Lance speaks up again. Keith realizes he hasn’t checked the hour and the sun had visibly gone down, with a glance to the clock he’s relieved to find out there’s still an hour left before he calls it a day.  
  
“I have time. It shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.”  
  
Lance is relieved to hear that, he might’ve missed to read the schedule of this shop. He’ll make sure to check that out later when he gets home, or perhaps the front door has the schedule there. If so, how’d he miss that?  
  
“Hey,” Keith calls out from his spot, already a few feet away from his customer to fetch the flowers, “I need your name.”  
  
How Lance hoped that was just Keith in general wanting to know _his_ name but he knows it was just necessary for the job. “It’s Lance. Lance McClain.” He flashes a charming grin. “But you can call me your prince in shining armor,” And he winks.  
  
Keith looked _utterly_ unamused. Lance can practically feel that gaze bore through him. “Sure, _my prince.”_ Keith rolls his eyes with the crack of a tiny smile, and he wanders off into the back. Lance is certain Keith didn’t mean that, but he can dream.  
  
  
  
Exactly ten minutes later and Keith is up and ready with the bouquet for Lance. They chat for a little while, at one point Keith introduces himself and Lance refrains from mentioning his name tag. He didn’t want to embarrass him, plus he liked hearing the name. Eventually Keith _did_ realize he’s got a name tag going by the flushed look on his patches-of-freckles face, Lance thought it was even more adorable.  
  
After payment, Lance picks the pack of tulips. “I guess I’ll see you around?”  
  
Keith seems taken aback, but then he nods, “Sure. Actually,” Keith’s words pause and so does the other, Keith’s hand digging for something and fishing out a phone, it’s charm - a lioness? - tapping against the phone’s frame. “We can exchange numbers?”  
  
If Lance didn’t have the tulips in his arms, he would’ve jumped up and down from joy and clap. Instead he settled for grinning widely and padding back to the counter, setting his flowers aside and taking out his own phone. Keith holds it out and lets Lance take it to put each other’s numbers in it, but while at it Keith was doing something Lance couldn’t see.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he could see him, just barely, reach out for something, fumble with it about and put it somewhere else and walk back to his spot.  
  
When he looks back up to meet those eyes, he notices underneath them there’s a red hint creeping. He can’t tell what caused it, the number exchange or maybe the fact that they made eye contact?  
  
Lance is smiling, handing the phone back to the florist boy to bid each other another  _see you around._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ When Lance gets home and sets the tulips in the center of the room, proudly popping and standing so vividly in the palette of blue and dark grey; he sees a note between the yellow tufts.  
  
When Lance reaches for it and opens it, he’s surprised to see it’s a note from Keith, asking Lance if he wants to, more or less, go on a date. It seems like Keith doesn’t know how romance works and can’t word exactly how to ask somebody out. Nevertheless Lance is grinning, immediately taking out his phone to open a new text, to none other than Keith who’s Lance contact name is already set. _Florist Boy Keith._  
  
  
  
Tomorrow at 10 AM, Lance has a date with Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't know what else to write, what happens after their date is more dates, cuddles, fluffiness and become boyfriends after one or two months. <3 
> 
> I stayed up until 5 AM writing this (and didn’t even finish it until now) and I think a bone or two in my neck are out on their own path in life. Excuse any mistakes or words that don’t even match up;; Also that book of prehistoric creatures Lance thinks about is actually a book I had when I was a kid tbh. The last few pages had creatures from the ice age but like, 90% of the book was dinosaurs and I’m still a dinosaur kid.


End file.
